dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Completed Super Saiyan Blue
"}} The is, as the name suggests, the completed version of Super Saiyan Blue. Like its predecessor, it is also referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Prior to obtaining Ultra Instinct, it was Son Gokū's most powerful transformation.Dragon Ball Super chapter 25 Appearance This transformation is identical to its parent form. However, a notable trait of this form is the lack of an aura around the body.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24 Attributes In order to complete Super Saiyan Blue, Son Gokū, and later Vegeta, sealed the power that usually overflowed from them after transforming within their bodies, which was signified by the disappearance of the aura. Doing so allowed them to preform at full-power at all times and use even more powerful techniques, such as when Gokū preformed Destruction against the fused Zamasu. The power of the completed Super Saiyan Blue put a Saiyan in the same power realm as the Hakaishin. It allowed Vegeta to briefly hold his own against Beerus, though, even this transformation was not powerful enough to defeat him.Dragon Ball Super chapter 27 It also allowed the Saiyan to soundly defeat Toppo, who had the power of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super chapter 36 Goku and Vegeta later use this form in their battle with Super Saiyan Broly. Due to being at a disadvantage, the duo merge into Gogeta, who battles and defeats the Super Saiyan Full Power (Super Broly) Broly using Completed Super Saiyan Blue. Drawbacks Even this form isn't without its own weaknesses. Because Super Saiyan Blue's power normally leaks out, sealing it away inside the body causes undue stress to the body; both Gokū and Vegeta have stated that using this form too long without the prior training can cause the body to give out.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24, pp. 43-45 Additionally, should Gokū preform a technique (such as Destruction) which brings the power of Blue back outside of himself, the normal limits of Blue kick back in and the completed form will expire. Improvement Gokū and Vegeta both displayed ways of enhancing their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue — in ways that are stark parallel to the concept of the form. Gokū drastically increased the ki output of the Super Saiyan Blue form in a manner that Kulilin and Tenshinhan compare to the basic principles of the Kaiōken, while Jiren likens it to Kale's fully powered Legendary Super Saiyan state. The end result, rather than the lack of an aura that is pulled inwardly, keeping the ki locked inside the body, is an explosive jagged aura that surges around the body. Despite the vast enhanced strength, it wasn't enough to match Jiren, and Gokū implied the enhancement would be disastrous to his body.Dragon Ball Super chapter 39, pp. 20-23 Vegeta, however, evolved the form in a different way. In a fit of rage over Kakarrot's achievement of Ultra Instinct, Vegeta let all thoughts of achieving Gokū's new form slip from his mind, and shattered his limits, pushing the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue to a new state. While there were no physical changes, the aura of the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue became thicker and more vibrant, Despite of its new strength, Vegeta's form paled in strength compared to Jiren, leading to his defeat.Dragon Ball Super chapter 40, pp. 2-13 Trivia *This enhanced version of Blue is notably present only in the manga; in the anime, Super Saiyan Blue's stamina weakness was addressed only once during Gokū's battle with Hit, and has not been brought up as a plot point again like it has been in the manga. References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations